conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Boeing 797 Sonic Cruiser (EV)
The Boeing 797 is a wide-body commercial aircraft, often referred to as the Sonic Cruiser. It is manufactured by Boeing in the Union of Everett as a super-sonic commercial passenger jetliner. Although similar to the Concorde super-sonic plane, the 797 features an advanced aerodynamic fuselage design, a canard-delta wing set of wings, canted outward twin tails and twin turbine engines in the far rear of the aircraft allow enhanced super-sonic flight superior to the Concorde with significantly reduced engine noise and sonic boom dampening. As of 2013, some 125 797 aircraft had been built. The current model of the 797 has a passenger capacity of 300 passengers in addition to a typical flight crew of the captain, the co-pilot, an air marshal and five flight attendants. It has a maximum flight range of 11,250 miles (9,775 nautical mi). Additional variants of the 797 are planned to include a wide-body aircraft with a capacity of 550 passengers (797HC) and a regional aircraft with a capacity of 175 passengers (797R). Design The Boeing 797 is a large narrow-body airliner with two rear turbine engines. The wings are a canard-delta pattern specifically designed for super-sonic speeds, which its cruising speed is Mach 2.7 and a maximum speed of Mach 3.1. Seating capacity on the current available model is 300 persons in a 2-3-2 seating arrangement (a cross section of 2 seats, an aisle, 3 seats, an aisle and 2 more seats). The fuselage has a unique ultra-aerodynamic shape not typical of any other commercial aircraft. The cockpit has been designed against hijacking potential by having a fully divided cockpit from the main cabin, with a separate access door for pilots to enter the cockpit, with access to their own refreshments, food and restroom. The 797's maximum take-off weight is 525,000 pounds and a range of 9,775 nautrical miles (11,250 mi). Variants As of 2013, two variants of the 797 exist and are in active service. The 797 itself, which is a first model released in 2009, is used by several Everetti airlines while the Boeing 808, a fusion turbine powered aircraft, is utilized as the primary transport aircraft for the President of the Union of Everett, designated Air Force One and commonly called Air Force 808. 797 The 797 is the only active model of the Boeing 797 series which is a standard capacity aircraft. The 797 standard may seat 300 passengers is its 2-3-2 seating arrangement. 797-HC The 797-High Capacity is a planned airliner that will feature a larger, double deck body and a 3-4-3 seating arrangement for up to 575 passengers in two classes of seating. The 797-HC is a proposed competitor for the Boeing 747 replacement. The High Capacity variant may feature fusion turbines similar to the 808. 797-R The 797-Regional is a planned airliner that will feature a narrow-body and a 3-3 seating arrangement for up to 175 passengers. It will function as a regional aircraft, for domestic flights less than 5,000 nautical miles. 808 The Boeing 808, although not a 700 number designed aircraft, is a specialized variant of the 797 series, featuring a double deck, wide-body fuselage and a fusion core powered dual set of jet turbines. The 808 can reach cruising speeds in excess of Mach 3.8 and utilizing a fusion engine system, can remain in the air indefinitely. The 808 was designed specifically by request of the Union of Everett federal government and the Department of Defense for use by the nation's sitting President as the primary aerial transportation for the President and his or her cabinet. One 808 has been produced and a second one on order to replace a second aging 747 series Presidential aircraft. Operators *Delta Air Lines *United Continental *Everett Airways *Virgin Everett *Air Canada *El Al Israel Airlines Other Uses *Union of Everett Air Force (as Air Force One) Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology